1. Field of the Invention
In general this invention relates to support for a food supporting platform, more specifically to an apparatus for supporting an animal feeding food supporting platform variously at a height most suitable for the feeding animal and at a height at which an operator can service the food supporting platform and operate the apparatus for adjusting the food supporting platform without bending or stooping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a recognized need for pet feeders which can be serviced and placed at a pets disposal by an operator who has difficulty bending, limited mobility, or who is bound to a wheelchair.
Tragically, many people who develop back problems and arthritis-related conditions cannot continue to take care of their pets and are forced to give them up because they cannot feed them. The owner cannot bend to clean up the feeding area or simply bring the feeding dish to the animal's feeding level or retrieve it.
One pet feeder that is presently available, consists of a horizontal platter with a centrally located, rigidly attached vertical rod having a handle at the top. Two bowls rest on the platter with the rod between them so that all is reasonably in balance when the rod is lifted. This enables the operator with little bending, to put the bowls at floor level. As the advertisement correctly explains, this prevents falls from losing balance while putting food and water down.
One problem with this arrangement is that the weight of food and liquid in the two bowls should be about the same to prevent tilting of the platter when the assembly is lifted. Another problem is that the handle must be lifted over the operators head, or the apparatus must be lifted by the rod hand over hand in order to bring the bowls to a convenient level for servicing by an operator who is restricted to sitting or standing. Finally, although the bowl arrangement is well suited to feeding a cat, it is easily upset by a dog, as dogs are generally more active and excited during feeding. Furthermore, some tall animals, especially dogs, require a slightly raised feeding surface to minimize exaggerated lowering or raising of the head in order to access the food.
An animal feeding device is disclosed by F. B. Reichenbach in U.S. Pat. No. 2,661,800, patented Dec. 8, 1953. The device includes a platform for the animals, leading to individual feeding head stalls. A bar holds a series of cups, one below each animal's head for each stall. The bar is periodically lowered from feeding level to a reservoir for dipping of the cups and then brought back up to the animal.
An adjustable pet feeding stand is disclosed by Pauline E. Cooper in U.S. Pat. No. 3,651,787, patented Mar. 28, 1972. The stand includes a platform for bowls, vertical side walls having a total of four short legs, and four removable extension legs. Each extension leg has a longitudinal series of holes though which fastening may be made to one of the short leg, so that the platform can be assembled for different feeding heights according to the type and stage of growth of the animal.
Thomas R. Wix, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,629, patented June 3, 1980 discloses a frame with octagonal holes for receiving feeding bowls, mounted at one of a plurality of heights by a fastener through a selected hole of a longitudinal series of holes through a vertical stick. The stick may be mounted to the wall of a building or driven into the ground.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,759, patented Apr. 21, 1987, Elizabeth A. Brown discloses an adjustable dog feeding food supporting platform having four extension legs that may be extended to any of a plurality of lengths. Each leg has a spring loaded pin which may extend through one of a longitudinal series of holes to lock the leg to a specific length. Each leg is also hinged for folding back against the food supporting platform for storage.